paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweetie's first experience
This is a collab between Attack Pac and Px2fan12. Do not edit without permission. Editors Px2fan12 Attack Pac Plot While making her way to the Lookout to surprise Aid with a visit, Sweetie crash lands in the middle of the forest and loses consciousness. However, she is soon saved by Aid's old bear friends and she experiences being taken care of by them for the first time in her life. Meanwhile, the princess informs Ryder about her missing pup and the PAW Patrol set out to find her while at the same time, Aid thinks about asking Sweetie out for a date. Can they find the royal pup? Characters *Ryder *Main 7 PAW Patrol pups *The princess of Barkingburg *Sweetie *Margreth *Aranda *Fauna (by Px2fan12 ) *Aid *Roader *Casey Story: It was a November morning in Adventure bay and the pups were already awake. They did yoga, had breakfast and then scattered. Zuma, Margreth and Rubble were playing at the beach, Everest, who came for a visit, was playing pup-pup-boogie with Aid and Chase had a game of hide-n-seek with Marshall, Rocky, Skye and Aranda. Currently, Aranda was seeking. "18, 19, 20. Ready or not, here I come!" She exclaimed and began searching. Eventually, she found Rocky hiding in a toy box. "Found you, Rocky!" She exclaimed, giggling a little. "I really need to find a better hiding spot." Rocky said as he jumped out. Aranda kept on searching until she heard giggling. "I know that giggle." Aranda said as she found Skye with her back turned and in a log. "Found you!" Aranda exclaimed, startling Skye and causing her to shot up and bump her head on the log. "Ouch! You got me, sis." Skye said with a small giggle while rubbing her head. "Alright! Who's next?" said Aranda. Marshall giggled as he hid inside a his pup house. Aranda smiled as she walked by it, and then looked inside to see a pair of blues eyes. "Hi Marshall!" she said. Marshall chuckled as he stepped out. "Well you found me!" he said while wagging his tail. "Now how about Aid next?" said Aranda. Aid was hiding under some pillows. Then he could hear someone stepping in his direction, and tried to keep as quite as possible. "I think I'll have some fun." Aranda whispered, and gently moved a couple of pillows aside to reveal Aid's hind paws underneath. Aid didn't know that his paws were revealed, and vulnerable. "Tickle time!" Aranda said quietly, and started rubbing on Aid's paws. Aid tried to hold in his laughter, but couldn't "Heheheahahahaha! Okay, okahahahay! You fohohohohound me! Hahahahahaha!" He exclaimed in betweem giggles. Aranda smiled and stopped. "Now for Chase." Aranda said as she kept looking. Eventually, she noticed a familiar tail sticking out of a bush and smirked. "I see you, Chase!" She exclaimed. Chase popped out and sighed. "I forgot about the tail again." He said, making everyone laugh. Meanwhile, somewhere above the forest, Sweetie was making her way to the Lookout. Ever since she and Aid admitted their feelings to each other, she was seeking an opportunity to see him again. And now was her chance, but she only told the princess becuase she wanted this to be a surprise visit. "Aid won't expect me at all. I get to surprise him today." She said to herself. Suddenly, her engine started sputtering. Sweetie was confused until she checked the engine status and was shocked to find that the engine has overheated. "Oh, no. I better call for help." But just as she was about to do that, her engine exploded. "Yikes! That doesn't sound good." Sweetie exclaimed as her hovercraft started losing altitude. "Oh no. I gotta stay up!" Sweetie said, but it was no use. Her copter lost all airtime, and Sweetie screamed as it crashed into the forest. After a while, Sweetie was somehow taken into a cave. She was unconscious for fifteen mintutes, before she started to wake up. "Ohhhhh, what happened?" she asked wearily as she looked around. Her surroundings were pretty unfamiliar to her. "Where am I? Where's my copter? Did I crash or something?" Sweetie asked, not remembering the events that occurred. "Oh yeah, I did crash, but I must've became unconscious after that." she assumed. "But how did I get here?" Soon, she heard a low grunt behind her. Sweetie turned around to see what it was. "Oh no, a b-bear?" she said worriedly. And then, a bear came out of the shadows of the cave. It approached Sweetie with a neutral expression, but Sweetie was still worried. "Now now. Don't you think about eating me." she said as she backed up towards the exit of the cave. "I don't want any trouble!" Sweetie tried to run outside the cave, but the bear placed a paw on her back before she could get away. "Eeeek! Do not eat me! I'm a royal pup!" she said, but the bear responded by moving its mouth closer to Sweetie. "OH NOOOO!!" shrieked Sweetie, and covered her eyes with her paws. But little did she know, that this bear was pretty familiar to her. In fact, it was a mother, and she started licking Sweetie's left side. "Hehhehehehehe! Hehehey! That tickles! Hehehehehe!" She giggled, but the bear kept going. Sweetie at this point was really confused. The bear was supposed to eat her, but instead it was tickling her. Hehehehehehe! Stohohohop! Hehehehehe! Who ahahahahahare you anywahahahay?! Hehehehe!" She asked in between giggles. When the bear stopped, Sweetie uncovered her eyes and gasped at who she saw. "No way. Mother bear? The one that was with Aid when he was lost?" She asked in shock. The mother bear responded with a lick on her face. "Wow, it is you! Did you bring me all the way here?" Sweetie asked, relieved that she was with someone familiar. Mother bear nodded slowly and looked at the royal pup as if to ask, 'What happened to you?' "Oh, the engine exploded and I crashed." Sweetie said. Then she asked, "Where's the rest of the family?" The mother bear then urged Sweetie to follow her. She lead her to a lake where the father bear and the bear cubs were resting. One of the cubs saw them and got the others' attention of the others. "Hi you guys! It's me!" Sweetie called. They all saw Sweetie and happily ran towards her. Sweetie got a tad bit nervous as they did, and then she found herself on her back on the ground. "Heheh, let me guess, you're gonna..." Sweetie was saying before she felt a cub, a female cub. start licking her paws. "Aheeheeheeheehee!! Ohohohoho yeheheheheah, juhuhuhust like usual!! Hehehehehehehehe!!" laughed Sweetie, and she squirmed her paws around a bit. "Hahahahahahaha!! You guhuhuys haven't chahahahahanged!!" Sweetie said, and soon felt that she was far into being right when the male cub started licking her belly. And to add to that, the father began licking her right side, and the mother joined in by licking her left side. "WAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! AHAHAHAHEEHEEHEEEHEEEEEE!!! TIHIHIHICKLES A PLENTY!!! HAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHO!!!" bellowed Sweetie as she tossed, turned, and snorted while laughing. "IHIHIHIHI FIND THIHIHIS PRETTY ENJOYABLE, BUHUHUHUT CAHAHAHAHAN I CAHAHAHALL SOHOHOMEONE FOR HEHEHEHELP?!!! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!!!" Sweetie begged as she shedded tears in numbers. The bears understood that and stopped. Sweetie was panting heavily, but soon calmed down. But when she tried to call Ryder, it didn't work. She tried calling the princess, but nothing happened. Sweetie was confused. "Hello? Anyone? Come in." But then, she looked at her collar and gasped. "Oh, no! My tag is broken! How will I call for help now?" She asked herself. The bears saw how upset she was and snuggled with her. "Looks like I'm stuck with you guys until someone finds me." She said. The cubs licked her face to try and comfort her. "Heheh! Thanks, guys. I appreciate your help." She said with a smile as she nuzzled the female cub. Meanwhile, the pups were still playing the yard, completely oblivious to what happened to Sweetie while Ryder was watching them from a balcony. Then, his pup-pad rang. "Ryder here." He answered. "Ryder, I need your help." The princess said on the other line. "What's wrong, your Highness?" Ryder asked. "It's Sweetie. She hasn't called me and it's been an hour now. She wanted to surprise Aid with a visit, but I have a feeling she's in trouble." "We're on it. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder shouted as he hung up. "PAW Patrol, to the lookout!" "Ryder needs us!" said Aranda, Chase, Aid, and Marshall. Then they headed over to the lookout. But because Rocky left the toy box there, Marshall tripped over it, and Aid got in the way, which resulted in Marshall and him being encased in the box as it tumbled. The other pups made it inside, but gasped when they saw a toy box tumbling their way. "Watch out!" they exclaimed. But the toy box crashed into them, and Marshall and Aid popped out. "Hey guys! The toys are ready!" Marshall said. The pups giggled as they headed up to get their gear on. Once they did, and reached the top, they went out of the elevator. "PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" said Chase. "Thanks for hurrying pups. The princess of Barkingburg thinks something bad happened to Sweetie." Ryder started. "Oh no! Is she okay?" Aid asked worriedly. "Don't worry Aid. We'll make sure she's fine. For this mission I'll need... *scrolls to Chase's icon* Chase, you can use your super spy gear, and your drone to look for Sweetie." "Super spy Chase is on the case!" Ryder then scrolls to Skye's icon. "Skye, you can look for Sweetie up in the air." "Let's take to the Skye's!" Next, Ryder scrolled to Rocky's, and Roader's icons. "Rocky, Roader, if Sweetie's copter is broken, you two can repair it." "Green means go!" "Let's hit the road!" He then scrolls to Marshall and Margreth's icons. "Marshall, Margreth, if Sweetie's hurt, you two can check her up to see if she's okay." "I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue!" "Medic on the job!" But Aid was feeling left out on the medical pat of the mission. "Ummm, Ryder? Don't you need me for any medical assistance?" he asked. "Don't worry Aid, if I need you, I'll call you." Ryder said, trying to keep Sweetie's surprise visit a surprise. "Oh, a-alright." Aid replied, feeling bad that he had to stay behind. "Ryder? I don't mean to object or anything, but isn't Aranda the aviation pup as well?" Zuma asked. "Good point, Zuma. I forgot about that." Ryder said as he scrolled to Aranda's icon. "Aranda, you'll be joining Skye in this search. See if you can find Sweetie on the mountain." Aranda yipped in joy, knowing she would work alongside her sister. "Let's shred some clouds!" She exclaimed, and tried to do a back-flip like Skye does, but fell flat on her stomach, followed with a nervous giggle. "The rest of you, do not leave the Lookout, I might need you. Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder exclaimed as he and the team deployed. With the team away, Everest turned to Zuma. "Smart thinking with pointing out Aranda's flying skills. If she's gong to be a good rescue pup, she should be on the field more often." She pointed out. "Thanks, Everest." Zuma replied, but then, both noticed that Aid was looking out the window. Knowing that Sweetie and Aid love each other, Zuma approached the Golden retriever. "Don't worry, Aid. Ryder and the pups will find Sweetie. Besides, you heard what he said. He'll call you if he needs you." He comforted. "I-I know, Zuma. B-but that's not what's w-worrying me. I want to help t-take care of her." Aid replied before turning to Zuma and Everest since the rest of the pups went down the elevator. "Also, c-can I tell you a s-secret? But I'll a-also need you to k-keep this b-between us. And Z-Zuma, you can t-tell your sister the s-same." Everest and Zuma looked at each other before nodding. "Okay, we won't tell anyone, apart from Margreth. What is it?" Zuma asked. Aid gulped before blurting out, "I w-want to ask Sweetie out on a d-date." Everest and Zuma had surprised expressions on their faces as they looked at Aid,, who was rubbing the back of his head. "Y-you, and Sweetie, on a date?" Zuma asked. "U-uh huh. Please don't l-laugh at me." Aid said nervously. "Why would we laugh at you?" asked Everest. "B-because I know it's silly to think th-that Sweetie would a-agree on going on a d-date with me." Aid replied. "It's not silly dude. In fact, it sounds like a perfect thing for you and Sweetie." said Zuma. "Y-you think so?" Aid asked. "Of course! You should definitely go for it!" encouraged Everest. Aid smiled lightly and blushed. "Th-thanks guys." he said. "M-maybe I should a-ask her." "Totally." Zuma said. Elsewhere, Sweetie was getting acquainted with the bears. But then, she heard her stomach growl. "Oh, I guess I'm hungry." Sweetie said was she blushed. The mother bear understood Sweetie's request and went to go and get her a fish. Once she returned, she fed it to Sweetie. "Huh? Pleh!" Sweetie exclaimed as she spat it out. "S-sorry, but I don't like fish. I learned that once before." she said referring to the time she tried to steal the royal throne. Then she made penguins her subjects, and they gave her fish, which earned her dislike for them. The mother bear smiled at her, and ate the fish herself. She then departed to go and get some berries for Sweetie instead. "I wonder where she's going now." Sweetie wondered. Then the father bear came up behind her and picked her up with his mouth. "Huh? Oh, hi father bear." said Sweetie as she got held by the father. He then placed her in his arms, and started licking her back to groom her. "Whoa. Is my fur really a mess?" Sweetie asked. The father bear nodded and kept going. "Makes sense. It must be from when I crashed." Sweetie replied. Then, she noticed mother bear coming over with a bunch of berries. "Berries? Well, at least it's better than fish." Sweetie replied just as the father bear stopped. She made her way to the berries and started eating. After a moment, her hunger was satisfied. "Wow, thanks. I was worried about getting hungry here." She replied, wagging her tail. She walked over to the cubs and sat down. "Aid won't believe this. Now I know how it feels to be taken care of by bears." Sweetie said to herself before she felt herself get tackled by the cubs. "Here we go again!" Sweetie exclaimed, already knowing what was going to happen as the cubs started their tickle session. The male cub was licking her belly while the female cub was licking her left side. "Hehehehehehehe!! Yehehehehep!! As I expehehehehected!!" Sweetie giggled as the cubs licked her. "Ahahahahahahaheeheeheehee!! Wait until Ahahahaid finds out thahahahat you thihihihickled me again!!" she said as she giggled and snorted. The cubs smiled as they both changed places. The male cub went down to her paws, and the female cub went towards for her right side. "Waaaahaahaahahahahaa!!! My pahahahahahaws toohoohoohoo huh?!! Ahahahahahahaha!!" laughed Sweetie, and started to tear up a bit. After about ten minutes of tickling, the bears stopped. Sweetie panted as she tried to catch her breath. "Whoooo! You guys love to tickle huh?" she said. The cubs smiled and nodded. "Well Aid will at least laugh once if he's with you guys." Sweetie giggled. This made the cubs laugh, and then snuggled up with Sweetie. "Awww, you guys very cute." Sweetie complemented. She heard the cubs yawn as they grew tired. "You cubs must be getting tired huh?" she said. But the cubs didn't respond, because they already fell asleep! Sweetie giggled at this. "I guess that means yes." she whispered. Then the father and mother bear came over and picked up the cubs. They headed over to another part of the cave to lay them down. Sweetie smiled at the parents. "I'm glad you two can take care of me." she said. The two parent bears looked back at Sweetie and smiled. Sweetie followed them in the cave to snuggle up with them and rest as well. Elsewhere, Ryder and the pups were still on their search for Sweetie. "Any sign of her, Skye?" Ryder asked. "No, not a clue." Skye replied. They kept searching, but it was almost dark and they still couldn't find her. Aranda searched the mountain, but got nothing. Chase and Roader were the same they searched the town, asked if anyone saw Sweetie, even searched near the beach, but to no avail. Margreth and Marshall searched everywhere they could, but nothing. "Do you think we'll find Sweetie?" Marshall asked. "We'll find her. We just to hope for the best." Margreth replied, although deep down, she was worried. Just then Ryder's voice came through their pup-tags. "Pups, it's getting too dark to continue the search. We'll have to continue the search in the morning. Everyone return to the Lookout." Ryder instructed. "Got it, Ryder!" Marshall and Margreth exclaimed. The other pups obeyed the order as well and headed to the Lookout while Ryder sighed. 'Aid won't be able to take the news well, and neither would the princess. But I just know Sweetie is still out there." He thought as he drove off as well. At the lookout, Aid was pacing back and forth. Hoping that he would get news of Sweetie being okay. "Where is she?" he wondered. "I hope nothing really bad happened to her." Then, Ryder came up the elevator with the princess of Barkingburg on his pup pad. He was going to tell Aid and her at the same time. "Did you find her Ryder?" Aid asked. "Yeah, did you find her?" asked the princess afterwards. "Sorry you two, but we had no luck this time. It's getting dark, so we decided to end our search for today." Ryder said. Aid lowered his head and whimpered, and the princess sighed. "My poor Sweetie. I hope she's okay." she said. "Don't worry princess, we'll find her tomorrow!" Ryder said to the two of them. "Alright Ryder! If anyone can find my Sweetie, it's you! Good luck!" said the princess. "Thanks princess!" said Ryder, and the princess hung up. But Aid was still looking depressed. He walked over to a beanbag and sat down sadly. "Oh Aid, I know you must be worried about Sweetie, but like I said, we'll find her tomorrow." Ryder said encouragingly. "I kn-know, but I-I'm still so w-worried." Aid said. Ryder grinned as he walked towards Aid. The Golden Retriever looked up at Ryder. "Do you trust me and the pups to find her?" Ryder asked. Aid nodded slowly. "I-I do." he peeped. "Well, then you shouldn't have to worry. Cheer up Aid!" Ryder said as he picked Aid up, sat on the beanbag, and placed Aid, back first, onto his lap. "W-what are doin-" Aid was going to ask, before Ryder started rubbing hisfingers on Aid's belly. "Ahahahahaheeheeheehee!! Thahahahahat tickleeees!! Hehehehehehe!!" Aid giggled. "I thought maybe a few laughs will cheer you up!" said Ryder, as he tickled Aid's sides next. "Hahahahahahahaha!! Heeeheeeheeeeheeeeee!! Okay okay okay!! I'm behehehetter!!" Aid said while squirming a bit. "Oh really?" Ryder asked as he moved to Aid's paws. "Gahahahahahahaha!! Yehehehehes!! YYYEEEHEHEHEHEHESSS!! I'M BEHEHEHEHETTEHEHEHEHER!!! WEEEHEEEHEEEHHEEEEHEHHHEE!!" Aid bellowed, and started to cry. Ryder chuckled and stopped tickling him. Then he gave him a small belly rub. "Aaaaahhhhh. Haha! Thanks Ryder, for making me feel behetter. And for giving me a behelly rub, even though ihit tihickles a little!" Aid said calmly, while giggling a bit. "You're welcome Aid. Just remember that Sweetie will be alright, and we're going to find her." Ryder said. "A-alright." said Aid, and he enjoyed a nice belly rub from Ryder. Back at the cave, Sweetie was sleeping peacefully with the bears. She started dreaming about her and Aid. They were currently at the beach running in the sand, laughing together as they did so. Then the scene transitioned to Aid and Sweetie watching the sunset while they were on the beach. Aid looked over at Sweetie and blushed, before looking back at the sunset. Sweetie looked at Aid with a smile. Before Aid could do anything else, Sweetie gave him a kiss, which made him turn into an even deeper shade of red. As Sweetie dreamt this, she smiled and giggled. A little later, it was dawn, and the parent bears left the cave with Sweetie and the cubs to keep sleeping. They were off to get them some breakfast. Sweetie actually started to wake up. "Ohhh, what are sweet dream." she said as she got up and stretched. She then looked at the cubs who were still fast asleep. "Hehehe, they look so cute when sleeping." she said. But then, she sighed. "I hope Ryder and the other pups will find me." She said before noticing that the parent bears weren't here. "I wonder where those two went." Then, the parent bears returned with fish and a bunch of berries. They woke the cubs up for breakfast and had fish while Sweetie had berries. After a minute, her hunger was satisfied. "Thanks. I wonder where do you get berries from." She said. However, she still felt a little said. The bears looked at her in worry. "I'm glad that I'm with you, but I miss the other pups, the princess and most importantly, I miss Aid." She replied. The bear cubs saw her sadness and snuggled with her. "If only my tag wasn't broken." She added. The bears figured that they should cheer her up and the father bear nudged her onto her back. "Hey! Hehe! What are you doing?" Sweetie exclaimed in confusion. Then, she saw the other bears looking at her. "Guys? What are you..." Her question was cut off when the bear cubs began licking both of her sides, father bear licked her belly and mother bear licked her hind paws.